What is Love?
by XRenaandAndersonX
Summary: When KOS-MOS saves Jr.'s life, he falls head-over-heels in love with her! But KOS-MOS doesn't know what love is. Can Jr. break it to KOS-MOS before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Xenosaga 3

Ch. 1. Falling for you

Jr. and the others were all in an unknown location looking out for gnosis. It had been very difficult for Jr. when MOMO broke up with him. Hopefully she wasn't dating anybody else. They were all in a cave with Ziggy pointing out that they all needed to stay together. Of course all Jr. could think about was how MOMO had broken up with him. Before he knew it, he had already strayed far away from the group. He began to become nervous and worried. He started to turn back around when a gnosis tackled him out of nowhere. Jr. knew he could take care of it, but he couldn't reach his pistols. Its claws dug into his side. It sure didn't look like a gnosis, but what else could it be? It opened its mouth to show a large set of yellow grotesque teeth. Its breath smelled like rotting flesh and Jr. couldn't help but gag. It drooled all over him. "Eeeeewwww….." Jr. closed his eyes. It was about to eat him when he heard a strange sound. He woke up to see KOS-MOS cutting it in half with her light-saber sword. Jr. could feel hot sticky blood from where the gnosis had dug into him. He looked up at KOS-MOS and saw her red eyes sparkle. "K-K……KOS-MOS…….," Jr. said weakly, almost as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. It all went so fast. She slowly walked towards him and knelt down beside him. He breathed hard. Why was his heart beating so fast? He moaned painfully. KOS-MOS looked down at his wound then looked at his face. Their eyes seemed to lock for a very special moment. She pressed her hand down hard on his wound causing him to yell. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" She looked back at his face wondering what she had done wrong. The anger suddenly left his face. "Okay, but make it quick," Jr. said, almost regretting his words. KOS-MOS'S hand illuminated as she gently touched Jr.'s side. The blood suddenly seemed to vanish. "K-KOS-MOS....You made my wound all better...." Jr. trailed off. All he could do was look into KOS-MOS'S eyes when he realized he was holding her hand. She slowly got up and walked away as Jr.'s hand slowly let go of hers. He could hear the others now. MOMO came rushing to him and hugged him. All he could do was watch KOS-MOS walk away. Everything seemed to go blurry. "Oh, KOS-MOS, why didn't I see it before? You are the one I need. Can this.....really be.....love?" He thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting well

Xenosaga 3

Ch.2 Getting well

Jr. still hadn't fully recovered from the attack. He was in the hospital in his own little bed. MOMO and the others had given him presents as "get well" gifts. MOMO had given him roses. They lay on the table next to him.

It was exceedingly painful for him to move and he'd tried to get out of bed more than once. It was hard with the nurses always coming in and telling him he wasn't strong enough.

But really all he could think about was KOS-MOS. He fingered the area where she had healed him. A rough bandage was there. He looked up at the ceiling. He still felt a little dizzy.

All of a sudden his door slid open and KOS-MOS walked in. She was carrying roses. He was kind of happy she came alone. He didn't want the others to ruin this moment. This was their moment. She walked to the table, looked at him, then set the roses down. "K-KOS-MOS.....Thanks for saving me and all. Oh, and uh, thanks for the roses,too." "Shion told me to give them to you." "Oh.....," he trailed off. He felt dissapointed that she had only come to see him because Shion told her to. She started to walk away, but Jr. grabbed her wrist. She turned around. "I....I......" She walked out the door. "I love you...," he said weakly. He drooped his head and sighed. He went to sleep.

2 weeks later

Jr. was well now and was back on the Elsa. He sighed again and stared at the girls' door. He wanted to talk to KOS-MOS again. It hurt him just to look at her anymore.

How could he have fallen in love with KOS-MOS after she did such a small thing for him? Had he become a softie? No, not Gaignun Kukai Jr. But he had to see her again. He had to tell her how he felt. But how could he do that without scaring her away? Or even get her alone with Shion breathing down his neck? All of a sudden a weird noise sounded. That meant there was trouble. He smiled though. He thought he might have just gotten what he'd been asking for.


	3. Chapter 3: FAILURE

Jr. + KOS-MOS

Ch 3: FAILURE

Jr. held his pistols tightly, as he shot yet another gnosis. They had all split up into teams. Jin, Shion, MOMO, and Chaos went together. Jr., KOS-MOS, and Ziggy were a team with Jr. as the leader. He couldn't help but sneak peeks at KOS-MOS from time to time. "She's beautiful in combat," he thought. All of a sudden he saw a gnosis fall out of the sky and land right next to KOS-MOS. He started to run to her when he saw her cut it in half with her light-saber. Why was he so worried? KOS-MOS was a battle android and she could defend herself. It still made Jr. feel sick to think he couldn't defend the woman he loved. He felt so useless.

As they walked on through the cave Jr. almost couldn't bear it anymore. They walked for what seemed to be hours. They stopped at an area that looked safe. Jr. stared at Ziggy then at KOS-MOS. It surprised Jr. that Ziggy fell asleep. "That was easy," he thought. He got up and sat next to KOS-MOS. "Uh, KOS-MOS, I didn't get to thank you for saving me from that gnosis." "It is alright, Jr. I am completely content with keeping my comrades safe." "Yeah, well thanks anyway." He looked at the floor and thought about what to say. "Um, KOS-MOS, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I-," He saw Ziggy's body wriggle as he woke up and told them to start moving. "You were the one sleeping the day away, old man." Jr. thought angrily. All of a sudden a huge gnosis crashed through the roof of the cave. Jr. quickly stood in front of KOS-MOS, his arms outstretched. "You're not gettin' this android." It grabbed Jr. and threw him against the wall. The last thing Jr. saw was KOS-MOS and Ziggy fighting off the gnosis. "KOS-MOS…..damn it…." He lost consciousness.

Back on the Elsa

Jr. was awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had missed another chance to tell KOS-MOS he loved her. He banged his head against the wall in frustration and let out a quick slur of curses. Apparently he was loud enough to hear, because KOS-MOS came in his room.

"K-KOS-MOS! W-What are you doing here?" He said, frantically. He didn't want to talk to her right now and tried to get rid of her as quick as he could. He was mainly mad at himself, because he secretly thought that KOS-MOS thought that he was a sissy after fainting from such a hit. "It was hard!" He thought, angrily. Not to mention he also was worried that KOS-MOS was hurt when he blacked out.

"K-KOS-MOS," He said, stretching out an arm. "Are you okay? Did that gnosis hurt you?" He was also starting to get angry because he thought he must've looked stupid constantly stuttering like a babbling idiot. He sure didn't show it though. "I swear, if I can't tell her within a week I'll go bonkers," He thought.

"No. You do not need to worry about me. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." "Oh."

He wanted to slap himself. Why was he so stupid when he talked to her? He wasn't like this with MOMO. She stared at him, as if she was wondering what he was thinking.

She got up to leave and Jr. had no intentions to stop her. He was about ready to give up on telling KOS-MOS how he felt about her. "Maybe it was just a phase," He thought. But it was still hard for him to convince himself that everything he had felt for her was a lie.

She turned around right before leaving and stared at him.

She had noticed how much Jr. had changed around her. She could always feel that his emotions were critical when she was near. Right now she could tell he was full of sorrow, confusion, and anger.

She walked back towards him and knelt down beside him.

She lifted his head up and he could feel his back stiffen. KOS-MOS leaned in closer, stopping from time to time as if wondering what she was doing. Jr. could tell he was starting to sweat as he looked into her red eyes. She leaned closer and kissed him.

Jr. was utterly shocked, and he felt as if his heart would explode. He kept sweating and pretended like he didn't notice the lovely androids wet lips touching his.

Before he knew it, his hand was on the back of her head. His other hand was busy rubbing her back.

Jr. had to stop himself before he went overboard. He fell onto the bed, immediately jerking away from KOS-MOS. He didn't know why he had just ruined the perfect moment, but it just didn't seem right. KOS-MOS cocked her head to one side and stood back up. They just stared at each other for a long time. She was standing up and he was on the bed. It was a very awkward moment for Jr.

"I noticed that when I kissed you your emotions changed. They switched from sadness to pleasure. Should I kiss you more?" "Uh, n-no!" He said, even more frantic than before.

"I think I'll just go to bed," he said, nervously, eager to get her out of the room. She looked at the floor then at him.

"Did I do something wrong, Jr.?" "Uh, no! You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that…." He trailed off. He looked at the floor.

"Look it's nothing. You better go to bed before Shion starts looking for you." She nodded her head in agreement and headed for the door.

"Oh, and, KOS-MOS?" She faced him. "Thank you." She nodded her head. "You are welcome." She walked out the door.

He fell on the bed out of exhaustion. "Whew! I didn't get to tell her, but I finally got to kiss her! Woohoo! Well, I better go to bed, too." He laid his head on the pillow and slowly drifted to sleep. All he could dream about was their romantic night together.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry it took me a while to come up with chapter 3. I wrote this because I thought the world needed a Jr. + KOS-MOS story. They finally kissed! I was ready to get this part over with, and hopefully he'll be able to tell her in a few more chapters. I'd love it if someone could read it and comment on it.


End file.
